Just kids in the Isle
by KareRevans
Summary: They honestly were just kids in the Isle but then they became kids in auradon. Hurt/Comfort one-shot maybe a two-shot later.


They both were just kids in the Isle. Both standing the abuse of their mothers. Both were just kids back then but even though they were children that didn't stop the emotional scars nor the physical ones of the one person that's always supposed to love you no matter what

"Evie believes deep down that her mother still loves her. Mal even though she is never willing to admit it believes that too. So, when Evie finds Mal curled up in a ball in their room she isn't bewildered but it doesn't make it hurt less. The fact she keeps seeing her girlfriend like this. It _certainly_ doesn't help that fact so, Evie makes a choice. To go over to her instead to keep letting her grieve like this. She deemed if she gave Mal space she would be better, unmistakably, her original choice was fucking horrible. So, she goes to her girlfriend, she grabs her petite body and pulls her to her own chest and god she can already feel her shirt getting soaked but she doesn't mind it. It's all for Mal.

She keeps repeating that in her head but deep down she knows she needs the comfort as well.  
"I-I don't know why I keep becoming like this." Mal starts and it is a start just a very strange one. Particularly for Mal. "I keep waking up even from small snoozes with sweat all over me just because I freaking saw her! It's not fair, it's not fair. It's not fair she did this to me, it's not fair she left me like this and it's "fucking unfair that I don't hate her for this!" Mal keeps repeating herself.

Evie agrees, "I know berry. I hate how it's unfair to us, they left so many emotional scars on us. I wanna hate her too but I can't." Her voice cracks and she tries to clear her throat to get rid of the lump in it. But she fails to do so.  
"You don't understand E! Those things she did to me….god I can't even go to sleep! I hate sleeping because I know, I know that I'll just wake up in a pit of sweat again." Mal's voice suddenly goes monotone and her face is something Evie never saw before and that face terrifies her. Mal then tries to curl up into an even small ball as if it would fix everything

"Mal," Evie starts because she swiftly has an idea to fix this. "Let's go flying. The dragon fae lets out a small incoherent whimper. "We can go flying M! God, how did I not think of this sooner?" Mal suddenly lifts up her head showing her puffy eyes that contrast against Evie's sparkling ones and her beaming smile.  
"It'll be great! We can go flying around the mountains and stuff!" She threw her hands up in excitement.  
Mal suddenly lets a smile grow on her face because Evie's smile and excitement were just that infectious. So, she decides to go along with Evie's plot. "The plan works because Mal feels so much calmer and Evie feels so much better or maybe it's the contrary but they can't tell because they are still in so much sync with each other. It's slowly becoming night and Evie looks up at the sunset. "Mal, look! It's beautiful."

Mal just lets out a huff of acknowledgment, "I know Evie. I can tell it's basically right in front of me seeing as how I'm flying." Evie begins to pout and she feels Mal's body shaking, she can absolutely tell that she's laughing at her but oddly enough...she doesn't feel the need to make a snide comeback of her own., suddenly it's late and both girls realize that they need to head back to their dorms.

When they're back in their dorms they cuddle up on Evie's bed. "Hey, Evie?" Mal starts and Evie makes a grunt of recognition.  
"I love you and I'm really sorry about earlier." She vocalizes softly. Evie nuzzles her head against Mal's purple hair. "I love you too my little dragon and it's okay." Mal's face takes on a tint of red at the sound of her nickname. But she grins. Because now instead of just being kids on the Isle they were kids that lived in Auradon. They were emotionally scarred but they are loved and wanted here by people they loved. Both girls are able to sleep peacefully that night.


End file.
